


【jake/leon】我和她的世界末日

by Yoshitaro



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 生化危机
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshitaro/pseuds/Yoshitaro
Summary: 我用自己的方式记住事情，没必要像它们发生的那样
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jake Muller





	【jake/leon】我和她的世界末日

**Author's Note:**

> cuntboy，r15，第一人称，bug巨多。leon21岁刚毕业，jake20岁

听见锁链碰撞的声音，我放下笔走进卧室。

“你醒了？”

“这是……哪里…？”

“我家。”

“你家？那我为什么会……这是什么？”leon看见了脚踝上的铁链，挣扎起来，“我怎么被捆着？”

“是我做的，以防你逃跑。”

leon缓缓睁大眼睛，难以置信地看着我：“你绑架警察？”

我耸耸肩：“现在警不警察已经无所谓了。”

“什么？”

“病毒扩散已经导致世界末日，现在外面全是丧尸，我救了你。”

“你觉得我会相信这些？放开我！”

“本来不想给你看的，太残忍了，但你不相信我。”我给他放了一段录像，是昨天附近监控录下的。类似毒气弹的东西一个接一个从天而降，爆炸后，绿色的气体迅速蔓延，监控画面中的人逐渐变异，他们面色惨白，大量鲜血从耳朵和鼻孔里流出，腐肉泛着紫色泡沫，无比惊悚。

leon的脸色随着视频内容的变化越来越难看，他好像快吐了，但我还是坚持放完了。加深残酷的印象才能让他相信我。

“相信了吗？”

leon沉默，许久后才开口：“放我出去。”

“不可能，我不会让你送死。”

“我是警察，我有枪，我能消灭它们。”

“它们不是子弹能杀死的，我试过，”我指了指角落里成堆的空弹匣，“更何况，你出去的一瞬间就会被毒气感染，我们没有防毒面具。”

“………”

“还要出去吗？”

“……要。”

leon不依不饶，依旧用灰蓝色的眼睛瞪我，我叹了口气：“好吧。”说着，我给他解开脚铐，他在我掏出“银色手镯”时又警惕起来。

“其实，我也……是警察。”话到嘴边又咽下去了。慢慢来吧，现在就说真实身份，他大概会更排斥我。

本以为他会因“同行”身份而对我放下警戒，没想到他突然站了起来，大叫道：“所以到底为什么这么做？恶作剧吗？！”

“我说的都是真的。”我有些生气，几乎是将他拽出房间，他的手腕上瞬间多出几圈红色的勒痕。

走廊上的空气很难闻，冰冷与窒息感让我感觉很不舒服。leon没再说话，任由我拉着他向前走。

走廊尽头是一扇贴满了黄色封条的铁门，所有封条上都写着danger。我松开他，低声说：“现在相信我了吗？”

leon突然冲向铁门，大力撕扯那些封条。

“你干什么？！我说了外面都是病毒和丧尸，你就这么想死吗？！”我冲上去将他拉回来，几乎把他抱进怀里。

“……我想试试。”leon低下头。

“我已经试过了，不可能，只能等救援。”

“救援？”leon一扫刚才的沮丧，重新焕发我喜欢的那种光彩。

“我收到广播，再等一个月救援就到了——不必担心食物和水，我都储备好了。”

“储备？你早就知道灾难会发生？”

“几周前有人匿名大范围发出警告——你可能也收到过——但好像只有我一个人相信了，我也没想到是真的。”

“那你为什么救——”leon皱了皱眉毛，好像感觉用词不恰当，“你为什么带上我？”

我笑笑：“世界末日到了，第一反应是救自己喜欢的人，不是很正常吗？”

“喜欢的人……？”

“我知道你不相信我。”

leon抬起手，向我晃了晃手铐：“你想说服我让我相信这是钻戒？虽然它们都是银色的，但我还没瞎。”

“一个月后补给你。”

“不需要。”

leon转身往回走了，我松了口气。还有一个月的时间，我会让他相信我是真的喜欢他。

///

“要吃点东西吗？”

回到房间后，我又把脚铐给他戴上了，他一直试着反抗，可在我眼里他就像一只猫咪，奋力挥舞软软的小肉垫。

“我不饿。”

说谎，明明刚才推我的时候还饿得发抖。

我拿来几袋饼干和一瓶矿泉水，递给他：“节约用水。”

“等一下……！”我知道他现在不想看见我，所以准备离开，他却在我转身时叫住了我。

“怎么了？”

“我……我想……”leon有些难耐地扭动着身体，抿了抿嘴唇，脸上泛起红色，“我想上厕所……”

leon大概以为我会给他解开脚铐，然后他就能借机逃跑。

我给了他一个空的塑料瓶和几张卫生纸。

leon的脸色变得难看极了，我确信那羞愤之中夹杂着恨意。

“我不会偷看的，好了就叫我。”我退出了房间，关好门。淅淅沥沥的水声传来；他可能哭了。

“……可以进来了。”

leon低着头，刘海遮住他发红的脸。没有难闻的味道，地上也看不见水渍，连卫生纸都被整齐叠着压在瓶子下面。

我把瓶子和纸拿到卫生间处理干净，心里产生一种诡异的满足感。

他迟早会习惯的，不是吗？

「你这么认为吗？」

脑海中突然响起一个陌生的声音。

「你这样就满足了吗？你不是喜欢他吗？」

……

「你绑架了他，他不相信你说的一切，谁能保证一个月后他真的会接受你？你救了他，把食物和水都分给了他，你为他付出了那么多，他却一点没有感激」

………闭嘴。

「这里只有你们两个人，你也看见了，他现在很虚弱……推开门，他就在里面……你可以对他做任何事——索要一点回报而已，等价交换，没什么大不了的」

闭嘴！

「去吧，去把门打开」

那个声音在我耳边念着足以引发第二次世界末日的咒语，我拼命抗拒，它却还是唤醒了我一直压抑着的欲念。

已经是世界末日了，还顾忌什么？我不需要忍耐，我没必要压抑自己，现在的我可以对leon做任何事。

///

我推开门，leon不知何时倚着墙睡着了。明明床就在旁边，他还是对我有所忌惮。

我把leon抱到床上，他睡得很沉，睫毛还是湿的。我将他翻过来，他的制服领口敞开着，裤子早已在之前的抵抗中变得松垮，我很轻松就脱掉了它们。

leon的身体在睡梦中散发出好闻的气味，我轻轻咬住他的脖子，右手从肋骨处向下抚摸，这触感太过美好以至于我忘记控制力度，他在我按压他那饱满的阴阜时醒来。

“你……你干什么？”

Leon一副睡迷糊了的样子，眼睛还没完全睁开，可爱极了。

“呃！”

我拨弄他肉粉色的阴唇，他挣扎起来，试图踹开我。我不得不轻轻摁压他脚踝上的伤口，他倒吸一口冷气，水汽覆上他的眼睛。

“抱歉……只是希望你不要乱动。”

“放、放开——！”

leon的臀肌猛地收缩，大腿肌肉在我的动作下剧烈颤抖。我的手指在他紧致湿热的阴道里不停变化方向与力道，他发出难耐的啜泣，抽噎里夹杂着委屈，眉毛紧皱着，或许是快感，又或许是疼痛。热液泄出时他猛地用手臂遮住脸，我只能隐约看见泪痕。

“不…不要……求求你……”

leon用仅剩的力气推我，我发现那几袋饼干的包装还是完好的，也就是说，leon已经一天多没有吃任何东西了。

「这不是更好吗？他没有力气反抗——完全在你的掌控之下，这不正是你想要的吗？」

“呜——”

leon哭得很凶，眼泪混着汗水打湿了刘海，他蜷缩在我身下，显得更加瘦小可怜。他眼睛紧闭，连牙齿都在打战，双手死死攥着床单，柔软的身体随着我的动作不停晃动。他和他的子宫还没有做好承受成人礼的准备，就已经被我强行灌满粘稠的情欲。他在我手中变得湿润，在这场我的单方面情感宣泄中被唤醒最原始的渴望。漂亮的蓝眼睛在席卷而来的沸腾欲海中失去光彩，红肿的嘴唇和青紫斑驳的双腿都无法合拢。

leon瘫倒在床上，虚弱地摇着头，我安抚似的吻了吻他的额头，却丝毫没有减轻力度。他的嗓子已经哑了，除了气音再发不出别的，我还没想放过他，我想听他叫我的名字，向我求饶，向我道歉，然后……

“leon，我喜欢你。”

然后对我说他也喜欢我。

tbc.


End file.
